Photo Shoot
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: An irritating photo shoot, tongues, and more wanting then you could ever imagine. What else could they need? Shane/Nate. Oneshot. -Rated M for language-


_Inspired by the many photo shoots the guys have done where they are ALL EFFING OVER EACH OTHER.  
Srslyz. Have you seen them? Ahh. ;)_

* * *

  
Damn you, photographer.  
Damn you, I say. Damn you!

Huh? Oh, well, Mr. I-think-pressing-little-boys-together-is-AWESOME is getting on my last nerve. Every picture, he's made Nate go all over me. From behind. It's _not _ comfortable and I _don't _ like it. Once or twice, he put me behind him. And Nate flat out said he didn't like me being so effing close. I laughed at the guys face. He got mad and asked if were making fun of his work. Then, made me wrap my arms around Nate from behind. _It was __**fucking **__awkward. _ Jason just sat there with a stupid little grin on his face. He thought it was funny. _Douche bag. _ We had to deal with this for the whole day. It was a big photo shoot for the tour. _Gay, gay, effing gay. _They finally said we got a break, and Jason ran to the buffet table. I walked. Psh. I wasn't gonna make myself look like an idiot just because I hadn't eaten all day. Jason was bouncing up and down and picking at every desert on the table. Nate smacked him and told him he'd had enough sugar and warned the workers not the let him take anymore of it. He pouted and said that I was his new best friend. Whoo hoo. He walked away, highly resembling a snot nosed little kid. I rolled my eyes, picking at some sandwich I had. "Can you believe the photographer?" Nate asked, attempting to make a conversation.

"I know, right?" I laughed.

"I think, that he thinks, that we're gay." He frowned slightly.

"Seriously?" I made a face, glaring at the guy as he messed with his camera. "At least _we _ don't look gay." He laughed. I found myself smiling, watching him look over and nod at the insult. He licked his lips and looked back. Since when did he have such a hot tongue?

_Whoa, whoa, __**what? **_

I back tracked. Where the fuck did that one come from? I blinked as he stared, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah. I asked what you were staring at."

"Huh? Oh, uhm, that girl over there." I nodded. He turned his head.

"Oh." He stared. "She's okay. I guess." He shrugged.

"Only girl here." I said, looking around. "I think everyone here is gay."

"Yup." He nodded. "Including Jason." He said, rolling his eyes. I looked over where he was staring. He was doing an attempt at a cat walk and checking out the shoes he was wearing. "Sometimes, I wonder why we're friends with him." He joked, shaking his head. I watched his curls bounce. His lucious, soft brown- Okay, that's enough. I turned, walking away from him. "Shane?"

"What?" I asked, pausing, but not turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air." I said, walking out through a side door and taking in a deep breath. _Why _ did the thought of Nate being pressed up against me suddenly feel incredible? _Why _ couldn't I take my eyes off his fucking **tongue**? _Why _ did I want to run my hands through his hair? I leaned against the railing, taking in the fresh air and closing my eyes. All I saw was his smile. _Damn it._

* * *

,  
I watched Shane stomp his way to the side door in confusion. He was out there for a few minutes. He came in and grabbed a water bottle, but refused to look me in the eyes. What's his problem? He tipped his head back, taking a long sip of the water. He ran his tongue across the mouth piece as he pulled it back. I found myself staring as he licked the access water off his lips. His eyes fell on me, but I was too absorbed in staring at his mouth. It curved up into a smirk. _Crap. _ I turned away, stabbing an apple with a fork. I felt my cheeks get hot and shook my head. Stupid Shane. Stupid, amazing, gorgeous Shane. I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "Nate?" I jumped.

"Oh, hey Jason." I smiled weakly. He stared, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You just went, ahhh." He blinked. "Something must be wrong."

"Well." I bit my lip, eyes flashing in Shane's direction. He was leaning against the wall, waiting to start again. "I think..."

"You think?" He repeated, head tilting. I opened my mouth to finished, but a voice cut me off.

"Alright, boys!" We looked over.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded. We walked over. Shane flipped his hair out of his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Alright, you two." The photographer pointed at me and Jason. "Over there. Next to each other. And you, arm around that one." He flicked his wrist from Shane to me. I saw a small glint in Shane's eyes as his smirk returned. His flipped his arm over my shoulder, his front pressing into my back as we flashed smiles at the camera. "No, no. Your face is red." He wagged his finger in my direction. Shane chuckled. _In my ear. _ "Dear Boy, is something wrong with you?" He asked, impatiently pressing his weight onto his left leg.

"No." I squeaked. "I'm fine."

"Alright, then." He rolled his eyes. "No more red in the face, mhm?"

"Okay." I nodded. He flashed more pictures of this pose and scanned over them.

"Much better. Now, you and you, switch places. And you, in the middle." Me and Jase switched and Shane stood in the middle. "Hmm...You two, arms around him." _Ugh. _Shane laughed as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Arms around them." He instructed. Shane's arm wrapped around my mid section and pulled me closer. "Perfect, perfect." He flashed more pictures. "Hm, laugh!"

"About what?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Just laugh."

"Nothing funny is happening, though." Jason pressed, confused and tearing himself away from the group shot. I took my arm off Shane's shoulders, but he didn't budge. His hand slipped down to my waist and his grip loosened. I stared, confused. He didn't glance at me, just watched them argue.

"Uhm, Shane?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you...still holding me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Dunno." He looked at me, smiling. "I like holding you, I guess." I felt my face get warm again, and looked down. He laughed.

"Perfect!" I saw the flash go off a few times. I blnked, confused. "You, boy, what are you doing? Get in the picture." He snapped, watching Jason rush over.

"What do I do?"

"Let go of him." He instructed, waving his hand. I felt Shane's arm disappear from around me. "...London bridge!"

"What?" We all asked at the same time.

"It's a poster for a child. Mhm. You two be the bridge, you under it." Shane and Jason held hands as I climbed underneath 'the bridge.' We laughed, making a wide grin come out on the photographers face. "Perfect, perfect, perfect!" He nearly squealed, flashing the camera.

"Hey, Shane!"

"Hey, Jason?"

"Let's dance!"

"No, no time for dancing!" The photo guy scolded as Jason started pulling Shane along with him in circles. "No, wait, keep dancing!" Flash, flash, flash. _They are totally gonna be on the cover of some gay guy magazine. _ I rolled my eyes, watching.

"Da, da, da, dadaaaa." Jason sang, spinning. "Kind sir, would you like to step in for a moment? I am parched." He said, looking at me and attempting some horrible accent. I cocked an eyebrow at Shane. He fluttered his eyelashes. I rolled my eyes. "Great! Here you are, come, come. My partner needs anew!" He pulled me to them, pushing me into Shane and skipping off toward the drinks table. I tried to pull away, but Shane's grip tightened around me. _Great._

* * *

"Dance with me, Nate." I whispered in his ear. His cheeks tinted pink, making me smile.

"But.." He mumbled.

"But?"

"I dunno." He looked down. I grinned down at him. He looked up, keeping his head directed downwards. My heart melted. As cliche as that sounds. I leaned closer. He titled his head up slightly, watching. I pressed my forehead against his, smiling as he visibly searched my eyes. The dead silence around us didn't matter at the moment. To me, all that mattered was him. I'm just full of cliches today, aren't I? He propped on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pushing his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips, letting my eyes close.

"Guys!" Jason whined. "Stop kissing!" I raised a hand and flipped him off before pulling Nate's body into mine. He moaned, making me shiver. "Seriously, guys!" We paid no attention as our tongues danced. Jason stayed silent for a moment. We heard the door close and pulled away, confused. "They just got everything on camera." He said, crossing his arms.

"What?!" We cried. He shrugged.

"I told you to stop."

* * *

**CONNECT 3'S NEW CONNECTION?**  
_This just in! Shane and Nate of Connect 3 are officially a couple! On the set of their new photo shoot, the two shared a passionate kiss. Our spy under the eye got it all on camera! Well, the rumors are true. They __**are**__ taken, and they __**are**__ gay! Sorry, ladies. But there's still Jason!_

"Can you believe this?" I groaned, frowning at the magazine. Arms snaked around my waist.

"What?" Shane asked, reading over my shoulder. "Oh. Well, it was bound to get out eventually."

"I know. But this soon?" I sighed. "Stupid photo shoot." He smiled, leaving a small kiss beneath my ear before pulling away and heading to the back of the bus. I watched, grinning. I loved when he walked away from me, as odd as it sounds. But, can you blame me? You see those skinny jeans he wears? Well, have you ever seen them from behind? Exactly.

* * *

_I just felt like it was a nice place to stop. XD  
DON'T EFFING JUDGE ME FOR SUPPORTING THEM AS A COUPLE.  
In the movie, they're not related. Okay? Okay. Settled.  
"This is where Connect 3 connected." So, ha!_

_Anyway.  
I just can't seem to stop writing about them.  
Hmm...Ah, whatever.  
Be nice enough to review?  
Oh and yeah.  
The photographer **was** gay.  
I was thinking about naming him Pablo.  
But it's too late to go and edit it now. Okay, it's not, but I don't feel like it.  
Bleh. Maybe if I write a sequel I'll put his name in._

_And about the jeans thing.  
Don't look at me like that, you know you stared in the hip hop scene, too!  
I don't think he's even wearing underwear. You don't see the lines, do you?  
Hahahaha. I'm stopping this ridiculously sized note now. XD_


End file.
